Dark Knight
by Jays Arravan
Summary: The loss of someone important is a great sorrow. More is the sorrow of finding that someone again, only to know he is no longer the same one.
1. The Novice and the Swordsman

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. These aforementioned elements belong to their respective owners. All similarities with people's names, actual events, places and/or similar stories from other authors, either living or dead, is completely coincidental.  
  
Prologue: The Swordsman and The Novice  
  
A little girl novice sat sobbing in front of the giant statue in Izlude. She got pretty beaten up today. There were bruises all over her arms, legs, and face. Her usually neatly pony-tailed light brown hair was all over the place. Beside her was a cracked knife. This had been her trusted weapon, but now it was little more than scrap metal. And to top it up, all her zeny were stolen by some thief wannabe novice. All in all she was hurt, broke...  
  
'and useless.'  
  
In her sorrow he didn't notice someone approaching her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up and saw a young swordsman. He was a little older than her and had dark brown hair. It was tied to a high ponytail behind his head and his bangs split from the middle to frame his face before ending just before hi chin. His left hand rested on a sword, which hung loosely on his side. He looked at her caringly.  
  
She looked away from him and didn't answer. She was really in a bad mood and didn't really want to talk to anyone. She was surprised when something orange flashed in front of her.  
  
"You might need this." The swordsman said as he gave her an orange potion.  
  
She hesitantly took it. After the swordsman gave her a nod, she drank it all up.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got beaten up." She said, still a bit irritated.  
  
The swordsman laughed a bit. "I know that. What I meant was why did you get beaten up."  
  
She lowered her head. "I was trying to take on a rocker."  
  
"A rocker, alone?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to be a swordsman but I guess that's unlikely." She looked downtrodden as she spoke. "The other novices were bragging that they were able to defeat a rocker. They were also teasing me, telling me that I'd make a lousy swordsman since I'm a girl. I wanted to prove to them that I could also do it, that I could be a good swordsman. But look how I ended up. I'm too weak to be a swordsman."  
  
He just looked at the sobbing little girl.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself." The swordsman said. "It's very hard to go against a rocker as a novice. Even swordsmen beginners still find it hard. Believe me. I barely got out myself just now."  
  
"Really?" the girl said in disbelief.  
  
The swordsman nodded.  
  
"Plus," he said, placing his hand on her head, "you took on a stronger enemy alone. This show you have great courage. It's something all swordsmen should have; the strength to stare at the face of the enemy and shout 'You'll never take me alive'. Those who were teasing you probably had someone else tanking them. They have nothing but pride. They are the ones who make lousy swordsmen."  
  
The girl felt warm and tingly inside. It felt nice to have someone praising you.  
  
The picked up the girl's dagger. "You know, swordsmen don't usually use daggers as a main weapon."  
  
He took the sword on his side and placed it on the girl's lap.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Don't worry. I was planning to buy a two-hander anyway."  
  
And what would be the first time the entire day, the young novice smiled.  
  
"If you want, we could make a party so I could help you." the swordsman suggested.  
  
"Really? Thank you."  
  
The novice then asked something. "Um, what's your name? I'm Kat."  
  
The swordsman smiled. "Call me Jaysen."  
  
///****////  
  
Author's note: I'm putting this on before I completely forget it. I am one of the hundreds, if not thousands, of young people addicted to Ragnarok Online and this is how I show my addiction. Hope you enjoyed this piece. 


	2. Nightmares and Memories

**Authors notes/rants:**

**Well, finally got this piece up. I would like to thank all the guys who read my work and reviewed.**

**Sorry if I took long. I have two stories in the site and mind is going dry. Not to mention the heat here at my place.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

Voices.

I hear voices.

A huntress.

_Hurry, he's gaining on us._

A blacksmith.

_Move it. Move it. Move it._

A wizard.

_We need a portal now._

A priestess.

_I'll need time to make one. Cover me._

An assassin.

_Here he comes._

A knight

_Defend yourselves!_

I hear shouts, the sound of a battle. Metal whizzing through the air. Spells being cast. A demonic laugh mocking those around me.

I open my eyes slightly. It is only now that I find out that I am being carried on the back of the knight. I was wounded, and he carried me as we escaped this terror before us.

_I'm running out of arrows._

The knight turned to the huntress, then to me. Our companions were already weakened from their attacks. I could see the knowledge of hopelessness in the knight's eyes.

_Take care of her._

The knight handed me over to the huntress, drew his sword, and charged at our attacker. Our companions shouted to him, telling him not to do it, telling him to go back.

He did not heed their words.

Our attacker smirked. He raised a glowing hand at the charging knight. The knight just kept on going, undeterred by the possibility of a counterattack.

I raised my bloodied arm and tried to call out his name but no sound came out. 

The knight came within striking distance of our attacker. He quickly brought down his sword, intent cutting off the opponents head. The length of his claymore gave him a slight distance advantage.

Before he could land his blow, the opponent countered.

An invisible force ran trough the body of the knight. A cold chill ran all over my body. I could clearly hear bones being shattered from the inside of his body.

Before the knight's body fell, our attacker violently grabbed his head and slowly turned him towards us.

Does he intend to break our spirits? Whatever his reasons are, the sight shook me to the very core. How could he do this? How could he do this to my knight, my friend, my…

_The portal is opened!_

Our priestess shouted.

My companions began to scramble towards the portal. The huntress and the wizard carried me towards it.

Our attacker quickly moved to stop us. He dropped the knight's body and ran towards us. Before he could reach us, however, the knight suddenly rose and ran his sword trough the chest of our enemy.

Our attacker fell, and the knight slowly began to walk towards our portal. Blood was trickling from his mouth and had his hand clutching his side. Still, he kept on going. My companions cried out to him, giving encouragement.

He was only a few steps away when he stopped completely. The wizard shouted for him to hurry. The knight only gave a bitter-sweet smile and shook his head.

It was then that we realized the dark figure behind the knight. It was our attacker and he was holding the knight by the cape. Our attacker drew the knight's claymore from its chest and raised high above is head.

I saw the knight smile at me tenderly before…

~~//\\~~

I wake up sweating heavily. Those dreams have returned once again. After that terrifying event my mind would play it over and over in my sleep. It took me some time before it all stopped.

Now the horrors torment me once again.

I stand up from my bend and, with a lit lamp, walk across my room. I wash my face on a bowl of water and look up at the mirror. I see my reflection on my mirror. My hair is all messed up. Taking a comb I begin to brush my long brown hair. After a few minutes I put the brush down and looked at the mirror again. There, I am pretty again.

No, wait, I'm not pretty…

…I'm beautiful…

…he said so himself.

I looked a picture on the opposite wall. Two people were standing in it. One is my younger self, when I was still a swordswoman. Beside me was a knight. The knight in my dreams…

…the knight of my dreams.

~~//\\~~

His name was Jaysen. Being somewhat childish back then, I would always call him Jays. It was my nickname for him. We first met when I was just a novice and him a newly appointed swordsman. I was sobbing my eyes out after a humiliating defeat at the hands of a rocker. He saw me, cheered me up, and even gave me his sword.

Ever since, we were a team of two. I followed him wherever he went and he taught me everything he knew and would eventually learn. He, the master, and I, the apprentice

As we traveled, a great sense of admiration for Jays grew in me. He was my idol, my teacher, my big brother I never had. He was kind, gentle and very handsome. He was a wise and patient teacher, and a skilled and cunning warrior. It was an advantage, he said, that came from a hybrid training, though it seemed to me that has lasts as long as any swordsman trained for long battles. His skills have even earned him the title 'The Wolf.'

It was a long time later, shortly after he became a knight, this admiration disappeared…

…and was replaced by attraction.

He also lavished affection towards me, but I never knew if I meant to him more than just a friend, a little sister.

He would always say I was very beautiful, especially when I was younger, when I still wore a Kitty Band, but that could easily have been just plane opinions from a very good friend.

Still, there were times that made me think otherwise. Whenever it would rain or it was cold, he would always offer me his cape, even though he had the most chance of catching a cold with all the metal he wore. He would also give me gifts, from the flamberge I use now; to the Kitty Band I keep in my small personal treasure chest; to rare cards stored at the Kafra Corp.

There were even times, when we were both still swordsmen that I would unconsciously cuddle to him whenever we camped. He never minded me doing this, in fact he would even hug me close to him. I would be happy whenever I woke up like this. His body was so warm.

~~//\\~~

My reminiscing seem to invite sleep to me. I lay down on my bed again and, with one last look on the picture, put out the fire of my lamp.

I go to sleep letting my memories of Jays comfort me.


	3. The Ragnaleague or should I say: Midgard...

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fiction containing elements not belonging to the author. These elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

* * *

The city of Geffen is known as the city of magic. So it comes to no surprise that a great number of people living there or walking trough its streets know the use of the magical arts.

The people of this city are also very powerful. This can be attributed to two things. One, the magic taught here is very powerful. Second, powerful monsters nest near the city. So, by necessity, the people there must learn to defend themselves.

Though, not all of Geffen's inhabitance are magic wielders.

A young woman with light brown hair reaching past her waist walked through its circular streets. She greatly admired the city's architecture especially the infamous Geffen Tower. Though she didn't like most of the mages around. They can be really aloof sometimes.

The young woman's name is Kat. She was Pronteran by birth, but she moved to Geffen because of her job. She was a crusader, one of the best and most powerful. She considered her assignment to Geffen a blessing, as not only could she train herself on the many strong monsters close to the city, but she could also perform to the fullest her duties as a crusader and as a member of a renowned guild.

Walking outside the city's walls, she headed south towards where the Geffen agits stood. She then proceeded to the agit of her guild…

…the Ragna-league

* * *

The Ragna-league was a relatively new guild, but it was one of the most popular and most want-to-be-in guilds. Even after five attempts they have yet to lose their castle to rival guilds.

Another reason of their popularity was their guild policies. None was too weak for their guild, and everyone recognized the potential of fellow guildsmen. As such members were encouraged to assist fellow members in a variety of ways. Some senior second job members even have novice or first job level apprentices under their wings. This made her very happy, as Kat herself was once an apprentice to a knight.

All the same, guild members are always told to help all others who were in need. Members of the Ragna-league can always be seen aiding overrun parties, lending a hand to novices, and many other acts of charity, valor and kindness.

They were like keepers of peace and justice in this troubled land. (Kind of like what the Jedi should have been.)

* * *

As she neared their agit's entrance, three female thieves came into view. She recognized them as members of the guild…

"Sorry, miss, only guild members are allowed in today."

…unfortunately, they didn't seem to recognize her as a member of the guild as well.

"It's alright; I'm expected by your guild master." Kat said.

She tried to walk past the three but was blocked again.

"I'm really sorry, miss, but the guild master did not say anything about visitors for him and he gave us strict instructions not to let anyone pass."

"I'm sorry, but I'm running a little late so…"

In a blink of an eye Kat disappeared. The three thieves looked around and saw that she was a good distance away from them and heading towards the agit main building. She was moving very fast, considering she was wearing a gown. The three gave chase, barely catching up to her.

"They're quite fast." Kat commented on her pursuers. "They must be Karim's students."

As Kat got close to the agit's main building, a blur of purple fell before her. She looked up and saw a female assassin standing stiffly. Short purple hair flowed down to her shoulders, almost blending with her suit.

The three female thieves finally caught up with Kat. They were panting heavily and were very tired. They looked up and saw the assassin.

"Mistress…Karim…ah…she…ha…tried…hah…to…"

"You chased her all over the court yard?"

The three nodded.

"So?" the assassin asked Kat.

"So?" Kat returned the question, not knowing its meaning.

"What do you think of my apprentices?"

"They're quite good. Needs a little more work on the speed, though."

The three thieves' heads moved back and forth, following the exchange.

"Mistress, do you know her?" one of the thieves asked.

"Yes, don't you?" Karim asked.

To this the three shook their heads.

"Does the name 'tigress' ring a bell?"

The three gasp and looked at Kat, who was blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

'Tigress' was the name given to Kat by her peers and rivals. On the battlefield, she was cunning and powerful. Her strategies were almost always without flaw and her speed and prowess could match even that of an assassin grandmaster. Off the field, she was cheerful and cordial. A kind hearted young woman, though still bearing the inner fire of a warrior.

Many say that she has no equal, but Kat knew otherwise.

The only one who can best the tigress was the wolf.

* * *

"We apologize, mistress. We didn't recognize you."

"It's alright. Please, don't trouble yourself. I should have told you who I was anyway."

Kat tried to stop the three from apologizing too much. She never did like too much attention.

"Alright, you three come inside and get yourselves cleaned up. I'll just send someone to put up a sign. The meeting would be starting soon."

The three thieves went into the agit leaving the two senior members.

"It is good to see you again, Kat."

"You, too, mistress Karim."

"Please, cut the formalities. You **are** one of the founding members of the guild."

The conversation continued as they entered the guild house.

* * *

Within the agit's council chamber sat four of the Ragna-league council's six members…

…Psyke, the red head wizard guild master…

…Dugs, the blacksmith and in-charge of the guild's finances…

…Maria, the priestess who was the relations advisor and chief physician…

…and Joan, the huntress-military planner of the guild.

The four were going over their plans for the next guild wars. This would be the sixth time they would be defending their guild house. Their opponent was a well known guild and was considerably tougher than their old opponents. They had to plan well if they wanted to keep their agit.

The council room's door opened and in came two people. On was the assassin/head of intelligence of the guild, the other, the guild's top general.

"Kat!!! Huggies!!!"

Upon seeing the mocha haired girl, Maria run towards Kat and gave the girl one of the infamous death hugs she called 'huggies'. Even with her speed Kat wasn't able save herself.

"Ugh…mistress…Maria…please…"

"Maria, let her go. We need our top commander." Psyke said as soon as he noticed Kat's face turn blue.

The priestess let go of the near unconscious girl, but not without a disappointed look. But being the bubbly person that she was, the same came back in a matter of seconds. The newcomers took their seats and the meeting continued.

After a few minutes, the council heard a loud thud. They turned and saw Kat fast asleep. She was snoring and snorting quite loudly and drool was sipping from her mouth.

"Was I that boring?" Dugs asked.

Maria promptly roused the young crusader. Kat immediately woke up and saw the five staring faces of her superiors.

"I…I'm sorry, masters. It won't happen again"

"Its okay, Kat. This is the first time this ever happened in the three years since the guild was formed." Psyke said, still surprised that the usually prim and proper girl he knew was capable of such loud nasal blares.

Joan then noticed something.

"Kat, are you alright? You seem a little tense."

Kat looked at huntress.

"I haven't been sleeping well, mistress. I've been having dreams."

"About what?" Karim asked.

"Jays."

* * *

At the mention of the name, the other council members looked at each other. They knew the Wolf. He was part of the seven man party that would eventually become the founding members of the Ragna-league. He was the one who came up with starting the guild.

He would have been part of the council, had not fate chose to end his life so early. The seven of them, Jays, Kat, Psyke, Maria, Karim, Dugs and Joan, were searching for the emperium they would need in Glast Heim. They accomplished their goal and were about to return home when a dark entity attacked them. The enemy was too powerful and they had no choice but too run. Their attacker gave chase and soon they were pinned down. They were all weak and drained, and Kat was severely wounded.

Jays gave up his life so they could escape. He would have also, but their dark attacker did let him. It slew him as they portaled out…

…and Kat saw it happen.

* * *

"Dreams pass in time." Psyke said.

He knew it wasn't the most sensitive thing to say, but ever since Jays died they promised never to let Kat be troubled by these memories. She was like a daughter to them, and they knew her old master would have wanted it.

"I know master, but these dreams are different." The young woman said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm always left with a bad feeling. It's not about the dreams; it's something elsewhere…elusive. I feel as if something bad is going to happen."

As if on cue, the room's doors burst open and a young bard came in.

"Masters, something bad has happened."

* * *

The council members entered the infirmary and saw a severely wounded acolyte. Dirt, cuts and bruises covered her face, arms and legs. Her clothes were nothing more than rags and were missing an entire left sleeve, exposing a broken arm. Several priests and acolytes were tending to her

"Hanna, what happened to you?" Maria rushed to the wounded girl, realizing she was one of her students.

"Mistress…please…help…them." the girl said weakly.

"Help who?"

"Glast…Heim…Abysmal…Knight…still…five…left…"

At this Joan ordered a nearby swordie. "We have a 'broken arrow'! I need a rescue party ready for immediate insertion. They have to be equipped to handle the evacuation of five people"

"No…" Hanna's voice sounded again. The others looked at her.

"Not…five…people…five…**parties."**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: Wow!!! I finally got this out. I hope you don't mind** **some of the references from Starwars. I just liked the of an order like the Jedi.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Battle at Glast Heim

**The following is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

It had been a grueling mission. Even though the rescue team under Joan and Kat left immediately after the message was sent, they were still only able to rescue so few. They thought they would get there on time, but in truth they were already too late to begin with.

"I've never seen an abysmal knight that powerful before." Joan said as she looked at the sling where her bow arm hung.

Kat played the mission continuously in her head. The pinned down parties composed mostly second job level members, all of high level. There were a lot of wizards, priests, sages, monks, and hunters. There were even knights and crusaders, some of which she knew had experience going against a baphomet. And to top it up, there were **ten **parties in the area to begin with. How could such strong parties be decimated by an enemy that should not have even had a chance against them in the first place?

_'That was no ordinary abysmal knight.'_ Kat said to herself.

**Flashback**

The rescue party warped into the Glast Heim castle courtyard just in time to see the survivors under siege by Mysts. At Joan's command, several hunters and wizards let out their most powerful attacks on the hostile forces, completely wiping them out in a matter of minutes.

"Ragna-league! We're getting you guys outta here." Kat shouted as she neared the survivors.

A mounted knight came to them.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think the acolyte we sent didn't make it."

"She's fine. Gather your wounded so we could get them out quickly."

Before any of them could move the sound of metal hitting stone was heard.

"Here it comes again" the knight said.

Joan ordered some of their priest to start warping the wounded, while the rest of the rescue party and those survivors who could still fight took up defensive positions. The sound became louder and louder. The rescuers strained their eyes and turned their heads, trying to find the source.

Soon a figure came out from the shadows. It was a tall black knight. He was covered in black armor and a dark tattered cape flowed behind him. He rode upon a nightmare also suited in armor. Upon the rider's head was a terrifying mask. It looked like a tall skull, but instead of two eye sockets there were four, all of which bore menacing stares.

Joan ordered her marksmen to aim at the enemy, while Kat began to assemble her company of knights and crusaders into a defensive barrier. They new they had to protect the evacuation at all costs.

The black knight eyed them menacingly. The sheer amount of enemy forces didn't seem to deter him. Kat looked at the enemy knight closely. As she looked at how it rode, something inside her stirred, but she quickly pushed it way

In a flash the abysmal knight was galloping towards the company. Joan ordered her bowmen to release their arrows. A rain of silver death fell upon the rider. The black knight only whirled his gigantic sword above his head, slicing the barrage before it could hit him. Wizards cast Frost Driver, Stormgust and Quagmire spells, trying to slow the advance. The enemy merely avoided it. It was now up to Kat and her company.

"Spears ready!"

At ones the lancer knights prepped their spears and planted them into the ground. Crusaders locked their shields together, forming a spiked barricade. If this didn't stop the enemy, nothing will.

Their enemy still kept on even under heavy fire from bowmen and wizards. Then, he did something that surprised the defenders. Before reaching Kat's wall, the nightmare leapt up into the air, clearing the defensive position as he went on where the evacuation was currently taking place. As he drew near the black knight lifted his sword, ready to strike down at the first target he could hit. Seeing a blacksmith carrying a wounded mage, he brought down his sword upon him.

A priestess came between them, erected a Safety Wall and effectively blocked the attack. The black knight stopped for a moment. The priestess smirked, thinking she had deterred the enemy. Suddenly, he began to hammer the shield with a series of fast, powerful strikes. The priestess could feel the force of each blow passing through her shield as she fell to her knees. It was too much for her to bear.

Joan cursed under her breath. She quickly skidded down the fallen pillar she was standing on. At the same moment Kat and the other defenders began to move towards the black knight.

With one last blow, the priestess's shield fell. She was thrown back by the force into the ground. She looked up and saw the black knight with its weapon ready to strike.

"Hey, tough guy!"

The enemy looked to his right and saw Joan with an arrow pointing at him at point blank range.

"Deflect this!!! Arrow Charge!!!"

Joan let loose her Arrow Charge, hitting the black knight square on its chest. The attack sent the enemy into a wall five meters away. He then fell to the ground with a loud thud and did not move. Silence fell on the battle field. Some knights went closer, to see if the enemy was really down.

"Should've done that in the first place." Joan said triumphantly before turning to check on her other subordinates.

Loud cries suddenly pierced the quietness. Joan turned as several of her knights went flying into the air. The abysmal knight was not defeated, and was now cutting trough her force as if they were toys. She had just reached for a silver arrow, when she suddenly felt the impact of the flat side of the enemy's sword on her right arm.

Joan fell to the ground, clutching her broken arm. The abysmal knight charged towards her, intent of putting her out of her misery. Before the enemy could strike, a rain of arrows fell over him. Seeing the firing line on a wall above him, the knight left the wounded huntress and hit the wall instead, sending several archers and hunters falling to the ground.

Several mounted knights and crusaders went charging against the abysmal knight now that he was cornered. The enemy only planted his sword on the ground beside him. Once the enemy phalanx was close enough, the abysmal knight dragged his sword across the ground, throwing rocks and dirt at his enemies. Distracted by the smokescreen, they did not see the enemy charge forward to cut all of them down with one swing.

**End Flashback**

Kat's head was spinning as she made her way to Psyke's quarters. She had to talk to her guild master about the mission. She had gone against many abysmal knights during her career, but none so powerful and skilled as this one.

There was also something else about the enemy. Something that confused and troubled her greatly.

**Flashback**

Seeing her company fall, Kat charged towards the abysmal knight. Her enemy saw her approach and sends a horizontal strike against her.

"Shield Reflect!!!"

Some of the blow's force deflected back to the black knight. Still, she could feel most of the power.

_'This one is stronger than the other abysmal knights I've encountered. It would best if I tried to avoid contact as much as possible.'_

Pulling back a few feet, Kat prepared for ranged combat. Casting Defender on herself, she began to cast a spell. The enemy saw her. Slamming his sword to the floor, the abysmal knight began to gather a ball of dark energy between its hands.

Kat didn't notice this, however. When the spell was complete, she released it against her foe.

"Grand Cross!!!"

At once a bright light filled the area where the two were fighting. The abysmal knight, seeing that his opponent has unleashed her attack, released the dark ball of energy towards her. The two energies met and a great explosion resulted. The two energies canceling each other threw the two combatants off their feet.

Kat flew a few feet away and hit the ground hard. She was quite shaken up by the aftershock. The crusader was slowly getting up when a shadow fell over her. She suddenly felt a foot on her chest, sending her back down to the stone floor.

The abysmal knight was standing on top of her. The foot on Kat's chest made it very hard for her to move and to breath. Looking down on his prey, the black knight raised his sword. Seeing her flamberge a few inches from her, the crusader made a grab for it and swings it in front of her. This made her opponent loose his aim but he still manage to nick Kat's shoulder.

The abysmal knight stepped back a bit. Kat stood up with her sword ready. She then noticed her enemy was holding his face. The crusader's last didn't harm the dark knight, but it did manage to cut its mask. It slowly began to crumble into pieces. As it did, long dark hair was released to flow with the wind. Having nothing more to hold up, he removed his hands from his face and returned it to his blade.

The clouds above began to part, and pale moonlight fell upon the two. For the first time, Kat saw the face behind the mask of an abysmal knight. She gasped and dropped her sword when she saw the face…

…a face she thought she would never see again.

Abysmal knights were supposed to be merciless killing machines, but as the moonlight stuck the crusader, illuminating her features making it more clear to see, it stirred something within this one. The look of murder in his face melted away, as if to recognize this woman before him. His mouth then let out an almost inaudible sound.

"K…a…t."

As the last letter came out of his mouth, pained began to course through the unmasked knight's head. He dropped his sword and gripped his head as the pain threatened to rip it apart. Kat, shocked at what she is seeing, was frozen on where she stood. After a moment the torture seemed to stop for the abysmal knight, as he ceased to scream and writhe in pain. Giving out a whistle from his kneeling position, he summoned his black stead to him.

"No! Wait! Don't go!"

The crusader tried to stop the retreat, but the black knight was already riding towards the open doors of Glast Heim castle.

This left Kat hundreds of questions running around her head.

Reaching the oak doors of the guild master's office, Kat knocked on it three times and waited.

"Come in."

She opened the doors and entered the room. Inside, the guild master sat behind a wooden desk. He was reading was seemed to be a letter, a very long letter.

"Kat, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Pske said when he saw who it was who entered.

"I wanted to talk to you about the rescue mission, master."

Pske immediately knew Kat was in a very serious mood. He knew this was very important if it made the young woman put on her crusader face outside the battlefield.

"I've read your report. You lost a lot of good people there. I'm really sorry."

A frown momentarily formed in Kat's face.

"They knew the risks and the dangers of what we do." She said sternly.

The wizard just sat there silently.

"What about the mission did you want to talk to me about?"

Kat went straight to the point

"Sir, I would like to request permission to lead my team to investigate the event's prior to the mission."

Her master's answer was straightforward.

"No."

"What?"

"I can't let you take team now, at least not at this time."

Kat scowled at her master.

"Master, giving me a small team wouldn't affect our fighting strength in the guild war."

"It's not about the guild war." Psyke shouted out of frustration. This made Kat take a step back. She had never seen the young wizard get mad like this.

Psyke threw the letter he was reading in front of Kat. "By order of the king, the guild wars have been postponed until further notice."

"What?" the crusader asked before taking the letter and skimmed over it.

"It seems that the wizards in the king's court have sensed something really strange happening over at Glast Heim and they fear this might also happen to other places where strong monsters live. That's why the guild wars have been cancelled and all guilds have been ordered to watch out for any signs of trouble."

Kat put down the letter and looked at her master.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think just sitting around will reveal what's wrong."

"And charging head long into the unknown will give us the same results plus the added bonus of your possible disappearance or death."

Kat was once again taken a back by this.

"Remember Kat that I'm also a wizard. I may not sense things as precisely as the ones in the king's court, but a can still sense them." Psyke took a deep breath. "And I feel that something far out of the ordinary is happening in that place."

Kat knew this to be true. She was a crusader and she could sense dark energies to some extent.

"But I must…I must find out why."

The wizard heard this.

"Why what?"

Kat answered. "When I was fighting that abysmal knight I was able to slice of its mask. I was expecting some kind of monstrosity but instead I saw a human face. A face I could never forget."

"Who's face?"

Kat looked at her master with tears in her eyes.

"It was Jays."


	5. Objects of our thoughts

**Ok, excuses time!!!**

**I know. I take a long time to update. But I have valid reasons:**

**School – Do you people have any idea how hard it is to be a ECE student?**

**Chapter Plot Overhaul – I rewrote this chapter 3 times. I was writing too many things with too little meaning.**

**Story Plot Overhaul – That's right. I had to rethink the entire story plot. It had a lot of holes in it. (Reasons 2 & 3 gives you an idea how filled my mind is.)**

**I think that's it. Now, with out further ado...**

...**the Disclaimer:**

**_The following is a story of pure fiction created using elements not belonging to the author. These elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental._**

**And with that done...**

He knelt before his master. His breathing was rough and haggard. His wrists and ankles were bound by manacles of obsidian steel. The already tattered shirt he was wearing was ripped wide at the back, exposing the scars and wounds on his pale skin caused by days and nights of torture.

His master sat in a blackened, yet, imperial looking chair. His face and features were hidden by a shadow that surrounded the room. Only his bony, gloved hand was illuminated as it drummed at the armrest of the chair.

"How are you feeling, my servant?"

The master's voice was smooth, but it had a tint of darkness in it that was quickly detectable.

The servant remained silent.

"Still giving me the silent treatment after all this time?"

The master flicked his wrist. In a flash the servant was flung into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He dropped to the floor with his face down. The servant looked up to his master from where he sat. His eyes were narrowing with rage. With a cry he leapt to his feet and charged at his master. Before he could get any closer, however, a wall of flame erupted before him. He stepped back until he hit something. He turned and saw the blood red eyes of his master. In a flash, he was back handed and was once again against the wall.

Slowly he stood up again, still intent on taking down his very powerful master.

"You haven't learned a thing, haven't you?" the master said.

Raising his hand, a sparkling crystal materialized on the master's palm. The servant's eyes widened.

"So long as I have this, you belong to me. No matter how much you fight it, you will forever be my servant."

In an act of frustration, or perhaps a way to curb his anger, the servant slammed his fist on a near by pillar. The pillar cracked and crumbled into small pieces of stone. He then walked to his master and knelt before him.

"That's better."

The master waved is hand and the shackles on his servant fell.

"Go now. Resume your patrol of my kingdom. Sacrifice to me any who would trespass."

The servant stood and responded.

"Yes, my master."

When his servant finally left the master returned to his throne. He had many things to ponder.

'_He grows more powerful by the day. He has already surpassed the power of my own elite personal guards. Yet his mind and heart is still as impregnable as ever. I thought I had already erased every scrap of who he was, but it seems I have failed._

_That crusader. She awoke something in this servant of mine. She may have been someone from his past. Someone of great importance for him to have faltered._

_I cannot allow this to happen again. I am too close to accomplishing my goals only for it to be jeopardized._

_I will not let a mere woman stop me.'_

* * *

He walked briskly towards the great doors of the castle. His eyes stared straight before him, rage clearly emanating from those pools of darkness. The castle's other denizens scrambled about, trying to get away from his path. Among the other populace of the dark city, his kind was one of the most feared, and he was the greatest of his kind.

As he drudged through the dark halls, putting on the last pieces of his armor, the servant's mind began to wonder. For as long as he could remember he was the servant of his master. His sole purpose was to serve him and only him. He knew nothing before the dark duty, only the duty itself...

...and because of this he hated himself.

H knew he was something else. He knew he was more than this. But he had no memory of such things. Only those images.

At the back of his mind lay images. Images of a world unlike that around him. Images of rivers, seas, forest, desserts, cities, castles and so many more. Along with these images was the burning desire to be in the places he sees, to leave the eternal darkness of this city, to be free of his master's chains.

He did not know why he had these images, or why he had these desires. All he knew was he had them.

And now this woman came. Ever since their battle, he would see her face whenever he closed his eyes, she would appear in the images he sees. She would appear differently in each image, sometimes younger, sometimes wearing different clothes, but she was always smiling at him and she was never out of place. It was as if, he was supposed to know this woman. But he didn't have any memory of her.

This only fueled the burning hatred he had for his master. He felt that his master was behind all this. He was the reason why he knew nothing his pass, why these images haunted him, why he could not remember this woman.

To the abysmal knight, one question summarized all of his thoughts.

'_Kat. Who are you?'_

* * *

Kat slammed the book she was reading very hard.

It had been a month since the king's order came out. She has spent all this time reading through every single book on history, magic, magical history and magical lore she could find. She had exhausted the libraries in her guild house, the Geffen Tower, and even the Prontera Archives. She was now in Juno, the city of wisdom, but still she could not find the answers she needed. The answers to the questions that night at Glast Heim left in her mind.

The young man she once knew as Jays, a young man whom she thought was dead, has come back to life. But instead of the kind and caring young knight she had once known, he has become a dark mockery of his former self. He has become an abysmal knight, a knight of darkness and evil, devoid of any goodness that made him so endearing to her.

"It looks like you just dismantled the great library."

Kat turned and saw a young woman walking towards her. Her green hair was bound into two ponytails by ribbons. Her clothes were similar to that of a mage, except for some details and the circular object around her shoulders.

"Hello, Debora."

The sage sat beside her crusader friend. Surrounding them were hundreds of books. She had never seen her friend so driven like this.

"Kat, you've been here for almost the entire day. You have to take a break. If you don't you might suffer a breakdown."

"I'm okay." Kat answered.

"Are you sure?"

Debora poked her finger at Kat's shoulder. The young crusader immediately lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Debora, why did you push me?"

"I didn't. I only poked you in the arm. You're already too weak, Kat. You lost your balance with such a small force even though you're already sitting down."

Kat shakily climbed back up to her chair.

"I have a lot to do. If you're here just to play games with me then I don't have time of it."

The sage sighed and stood up.

"Suite yourself. But I'm telling you. If you don't get some rest, you won't be able to find what you seek."

The crusader didn't say a word as her friend left. She was too busy to even listen to her words. She had to know what has happened to...her knight.

* * *

_Kat sat on a bench outside Izlude. She was waiting for her mentor, Jays, who had left to find some other members for their party. The two were planning to go to Byalan Island where Kat will continue her training._

_As she waited, she noticed a commotion to her right. A group of thieves were scaring a little girl merchant into selling her wares to them at a cheaper price. She was no younger that Kat, while the ruffians were almost twice their age._

_Remembering the swordsman's creed to protect the weak, Kat jumped up and ran towards them._

_The ruffian leader was smiling maniacally. Just a bit more intimidation and this little girl will be begging they take her merchandise._

"_C'mon missy, why don't you just..."_

"_Back off jerk."_

_The group turned their heads and saw Kat. Seeing their momentary lapse in concentration, the young merchant made a run for it. This made the leader really mad._

"_Look at what you did. We almost got those potions for a cheaper price."_

"_You were scaring her half to death. Besides, you had no intention of even paying a single zeny for it."_

"_Why you little twerp!"_

_The leader charged at Kat. The young swordswoman dodged the blows her adversary was giving her._

'_Sheesh! For a thief, this guy is pretty slow.'_

_Using her agility, Kat put the leader in an awkward position, causing him to lose his balance and fall face flat on the ground. He quickly got up and shouted at his companions._

"_What are you waiting for? Get her!"_

_The group quickly went for Kat. The girl quickly turned and ran down hill. The thieves thought that she was running away. In truth, she was only turning the fight to her favor._

_Kat was thought well by her mentor. Jays didn't just teach her combat skills, but also battle tactic and strategies. She was luring them to where she knew she could fight at her best. Kat ran until she reached the shore and turned around. As expected, the thieves were there behind her, and quite tired._

"_No place to run, twerp."_

_Kay drew her sword._

"_Yeah, for you."_

_The thieves promptly attacked. As they drew closer, Kat turned her sword around and stabbed the ground._

"_MAGNUM BREAK!!!"_

_A ring of fire erupted from the blade, hitting the thieves just as they came close enough to attack. Their formation broke as they fell. They recovered one by one and scrambled to bring Kat down. They attacked with daggers of all shapes and sizes, but Kat had the advantage a shield. She skillfully used it to defend herself, occasionally landing a shield bash here and there. Soon the thieves were down, all except one._

"_Wait a minute. Where's the leader?"_

_Kat heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw the leader come out of hiding and strike at her with his dagger. He was able to cut her in the small, unprotected area between her shoulder armor and elbow pad. Kat tried to strike back, but her arm suddenly went numb, causing her to drop her sword._

'_What's happening?'_

_She looked up and noticed something dripping from the leader's dagger._

"_Envemon!!!"_

"_That's right, twerp. Now you're going to get it."_

_Kat's vision was getting dim. She couldn't feel her entire body and it was getting harder to breath. As the leader came closer there was a flash, and then every thing went dark._

_The next thing Kat felt was something soft and warm on her lips. It was followed by a strange taste and something falling down her throat. Slowly her vision focused and she saw the face of her teacher._

"_Jays?" she said weakly._

"_Kat, how are you feeling?" Jays asked his charge. Worry was clearly heard in his voice an seen in his face ._

"_A bit dizzy."_

"_Give it some time. Let the green herb do its job."_

_It was then she noticed the green tint in Jays' lips. She knew green herbs needed to be ingested to work, and that wasn't able to get some before she passed out, so that means..._

'..._he kissed me?'_

_She was right. In the state she was in, Jays had to chew the herbs himself then transfer it to her, unintentionally giving the girl her first kiss. The idea made her cheeks turn red._

"_C'mon. I got to get you to a doctor. You look like you're coming down with a fever."_

_As he raised her up, Kat saw a black patch on the ground. No doubt from her mentor's Magnum Break. The group of thieves were gone. All that's left of them were shoeprints pointing away from the scene. _

_With Jays carrying the weak swordswoman, they began to climb the hill back to Izlude._

"_I saw what you did, Kat. You did great today. I'm proud of you."_

_The red hue in Kat's cheek increased._

"_You saved my life. Thank you, Jays." Kat said with her face buried in her master's chest, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks._

_Jays smiled and said in a gentle voice._

"_I'll always be here for you Kat. No matter what, I'll always look out for you."

* * *

_

Kat woke up with jolt. She looked around and saw she was still in the library. It was already dark outside.

"I must have fallen asleep." She said to herself.

At that moment her stomach growled. Deciding to follow Debora's advise to postpone her search for the moment, she stood up, retuned the books, and went back to the inn she was staying in.

As she walked back to the inn, the young crusader reflected on the dream. She had a crush on Jays from that day on. She only realized the emotion when the crush turned into love. Now that she thought about it, it was because of this that she had been doing what she was doing.

Jays kept his promise and was with Kat during good and bad. He was always there to remind her of things, to help her with stuff, to guide her through the hardest times. Kat, in her part, remained loyal to Jays. She never left his side. She was always there for her mentor whenever he needed her.

They were more than just teacher and student back then, more than friends. They were like brother and sister, like father and daughter.

They were family.

She looked up in the sky.

"Were you the one who sent me that dream, Jays? Are you still looking out for me even now?"

The thought made Kat smile. She lowered her head and said a small prayer.

"Wherever you are, I hope someone is also looking out for you, when I cannot."

* * *

As the servant walked, he didn't realize a pair of ruby eyes following him. Its owner hid close by, behind the numerous pillars, trying hard not to be seen by the black knight.

As the servant reached the door, he summoned his black stead to him. When he tried to mount, however, pain coursed through his body. He was still in no shape to ride.

Seeing the knight in pain, the ruby eyes widened. The bearer of the ruby eyes raised her hands, facing her palms towards the black cavalier. Immediately, a ring of light surrounded the servant, healing his wounds. The servant turned to see who cast the spell on him. He turned just in time to see raven black hair disappear behind a pillar. He could also see the bristles of a broom peering behind the base of the stone column.

He now knew who it was.

He mounted his Nightmare and began to ride outside, not bothering to look back at his healer. A sad look fell upon the ruby eyes. It seems that her act of kindness was once again left unacknowledged.

This was all she wanted, a sign of acknowledgement.

The servant stopped at the castle's outer staircases. Before riding out, he turned to the pillar where his healer hid.

"Thank you."

* * *

At these words, a look of happiness fell upon the ruby eyes...

...at these words, a smile appeared on the bearer's face...

...at these words, Alice's heart leapt.


	6. Master and Apprentice: Seperate Lives

**Authors notes: Is it just me, or did this update come earlier than the others? Either way, I present to you the next chapter of 'Dark Knight'.**

**(this chapter is the result of listening to the Gregorian version of 'My Immortal' for 12 hours straight')**

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction using elements that do not belong to the author. These aforementioned elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

* * *

The abysmal knight rode slowly into the castle. There were very little intruders today, none of which provided much challenge to the servant. Most were just magic wielders and were quickly dispatched. It was very strange to him. Not a day went by that his entire sword went red with blood. Now it didn't even cover half of the edge. It seemed a lot has change since that night with the crusader.

As he rode he heard a faint whimper. Thinking that it was an intruder, he turned his steed to the source of the sound. As he entered hallway, he noticed a ring of wandermen huddled over something. Thinking the group of undead warriors was dealing with the intruder, he began to turn away. As he did he noticed the pieces of a broom close by. He turned again to the group and saw their victim.

It was his healer.

* * *

Alice huddled on the floor. She knew her end was coming soon. She had made the mistake of angering a group of the black city's soldiers, even though they had started it. She was cleaning that part of the hallway when the undead group came in. The lead wanderman pushed her aside as they got close to her. She aired her annoyance with the act, and was promptly answered by blows.

The lead wanderman raised its sword, ready to strike down this insolent servant girl. Alice knew this was it. As the undead swordsman was about to strike, the sword was suddenly thrown out of its hand. It turned to see who dared deny it its prize. Alice looked up and gasped as she saw who her rescuer was.

The looming form of the abysmal knight presented itself before the wanderman. By the way he held his sword, it was clearly seen that the servant was the one who interfered.

The wanderman hissed at the mounted terror, not intending to back down any time soon. The servant, seeing that the leader had no intention of standing down, did what he did best. With one quick swing, he cut the wanderman in half, straight down the middle. The two halves promptly burst asunder, living nothing but ashes.

With their leader destroyed, the other undead wisely backed away and disappeared into the darkness. With that matter over with, the servant went over to Alice. She was shaking all over, most likely from fear. Her clothes were all torn up and her apron was in pieces. There were cuts on her arms, legs and face.

Behind the frightening mask, the servant's eyes were going wide. Images began to flash before his eyes, images of that crusader woman. She was smaller, younger, and in the same state as Alice. The servant could feel pain in his chest. It wasn't pain from a battle wound, or from some kind of punishment from his master. It was far painful and severe than anything he has ever felt. And it grew more the longer he looked at the wounded servant girl.

Alice looked at the black knight with apprehension. She knew he was…her abysmal knight, but in the state she was in, she feared him as much as her attackers, if not more. She knew of his kind's heartlessness, and at that point it seemed absurd to her that he rescued her simply because she was in peril.

The servant dismounted and walked towards Alice. The servant girl began to quiver more as he did. The manner in which he held his sword and the way he walked made him look like a predator ready to deliver the death blow. He stopped a step away from the girl and raised his sword. Alice covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes, awaiting the blow that would end her life.

A thunderous crash was heard as metal hit stone.

As the shaking subsided, Alice opened her eyes. There was no sword sticking out of her side. Instead it stuck from the ground beside the abysmal knight. The servant knelt slowly in front of her. He raised his hand and she flinched. He stopped for a moment then continued to reach out and wiped a tear from Alice's eyes.

Feeling how gentle the touch was, she relaxed a bit.

As gently as he possibly could, the servant put his arms behind Alice's back and knees and lifted her up. He took her to his steed and put her on its back. He then retrieved his sword, mounted the Nightmare, and rode out of the castle.

Outside in the castle courtyard, there stood a large fountain. Though most of Glast Heim lay in ruin, this fountain was in relatively good condition. It may be falling apart in some places, but water was still flowing to it from the near by river.

The servant stopped beside it. He lowered Alice from his steed and sat her to where some of the water was trickling from the large main basin. He ripped a piece of fabric from his cape, wetted it with the water, and began to clean the servant girl's wounds.

This was the first act of kindness Alice had ever had during the long span of years she had been in the dark city. Her life was filled with the endless sweeping of the great castle, interrupted only by the abuses from its other denizens. But with the servant it was different. Not once did he lay a heavy hand on her, or violently cast her aside. He never abused her like others of his kind. If she would ever come close, he would just let her be. It was with him that she felt safe.

Soon the abysmal knight finished dressing Alice's wounds. He picked her up again, and then sat her on a stone slab near by. He then sat beside her. The servant felt uncommonly weary. At this point, he didn't know what to do.

Alice looked at the servant. Even with his face covered by that hideous mask, his body language told her he was under a lot stress. She hated that mask. It was not only frightening, but it also hid the goodness she knew the black knight had inside him.

She slowly moved herself so she was kneeling on the stone slab. The servant looked at her as she did. She then reached out and tried to take off the abysmal knight's mask. He hesitated for a moment, but then allowed her to continue.

Alice slowly removed the tall helmet. As she did, dark hair fell on the servant's back. Now, all that remains is the face mask itself. With shaking hands, she took it off his face.

His eyes were closed as she removed his mask. Slowly he opened them and gazed down at the girl beside him. His eyes were pools darkness, dull and empty. Yet in the middle of it all, the little servant girl saw herself. A tear fell from Alice's eyes. Never has she felt such happiness within her. She hugged the servant out of delight.

The abysmal knight was taken aback. He did not expect such a reaction from her. Something was shouting at the back of his mind, telling him to do something. As he looked at the girl snuggled to him, he slowly lifted his hand and began to stroke her hair.

Alice could feel the servant stroking her hair. It was a comforting feeling and it was lulling her to sleep. As she began to fall into slumber, an image began to form in her mind. She was in a beautiful, sunlit garden. Beside her was a man clad in an ornately decorated silver suit of armor. He looked similar to her abysmal knight, though he was older and had a mustache and beard. He, too, was stroking her hair and was smiling at her lovingly.

As sleep finally began to take her, Alice unconsciously said in a soft voice…

"Papa."

* * *

Kat was walking down the streets of Juno. She had woken up bright and early that day so she could continue her research. Perhaps she could find her answers this day.

As she walked through the city, she noticed a young mage sitting on the steps of a building. He was just a child, probably the same age as when Kat began her swordswoman career. The boy turned his head often, as if looking out for someone.

"Are waiting for someone, child?" Kat asked as she approached the boy.

The boy nodded, "I'm waiting for my mistress."

"Where has your mistress gone to?"

"She went to take the test for her advancement. I think it is taking her some time to finish, but I can wait."

The crusader smiled at the loyalty of the young mage.

"Then let me wait with you."

The two sat together for almost an hour. Finally the young mage jumped up and said.

"My mistress is here!"

Sure enough, a young woman in sage trappings came towards them. The boy ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. The test was harder than I expected." The newly appointed sage said to her charge.

"It's okay. She kept me company." The boy said, pointing to Kat.

The sage turned to Kat and bowed.

"Thank you for watching over him, miss."

"It was nothing." She responded.

"Mistress, you look really pretty in that." The young mage suddenly said.

"Really?" the sage said as she turned around to give the boy a full view of her clothes.

Kat watched the boy as the two talked. The young mage blushed, for obvious reasons, as he commented on his mistress' beauty. A smile adorned his face and his eyes sparkled. It was obvious. He was in love.

As she looked at the him, Kat could feel a great pain in her heart. She was once like that, hopelessly in love with someone older than her. She remembered she use to give the same comments to Jays and look at him with the same enthusiasm. She was in a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

Yet all of a sudden, her dream became a nightmare. Her beloved was taken away violently from her, never to return again. The fire of rage and vengeance burned in her heart during the aftermath of that event. She had thought she had put it out when she became a crusader.

But after that mission at Glast Heim, and now as she looked at the boy, she realized the fire of hatred and anger still burned within her. She was still grieving her loss. She still wanted revenge.

Fearing her emotions might overcome her, Kat fled the scene. Try as she might to contain her dark feelings, she couldn't. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

_'I shouldn't have these thoughts. I shouldn't have these desires. I'm a crusader. I can't let vengeance be part of what I do…_

_…but I want it so much.'_

She ran back to the inn. Surprisingly, nobody noticed her. She went straight to her room and collapsed on the bed.

_'Oh, God, please help me. Give me the strength to resist these dark thoughts…_

_… Jays, why did you leave me? I need you. I'm so lost without you.'

* * *

_

Kat opened her eyes to the sound of a lullaby and the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She turned her head to the sound and looked up.

"Debora?"

"How are you feeling, Kat?"

"My head is aching." The crusader answered.

The sage smiled, "Maybe that's because you went to sleep in your dress uniform. C'mon, let me help you out of that and into something more comfortable."

Kat took of what she was wearing with Debora's help. The sage then went to the chest on the foot of the bed and took out a simpler dress.

"Debora, how did you find me here?" Kat asked as she received the dress.

"I saw you running back here. I followed you up to this room. I wanted to go in but I heard you crying." Debora answered.

Kat didn't move. She just knelt there on the bed, hugging her dress. Her head was bowed and her eyes had sad look.

"Heart problems?" the sage asked.

"You could say that." The crusader.

"Can I ask who Jays is?"

Kat blinked once and answered.

"He's someone important to me. Someone I lost long ago."

"I see. I'm sorry."

There was silence between the two. Debora decided to leave the heart problems topic at that and changed the subject.

"Are you still going back to the great library today?"

"No," Kat answered as she put on the dress she was given. "I think I'll skip that for today. I don't feel too good."

"Oh, ok. I'll just give you this tomorrow, then."

"Give me what?"

The sage smiled and produced a fairly large black book. Kat took it and read the golden embroidered words on the cover.

"History of Glast Heim?"

"Well, I noticed you were researching on dark magic and its history, and since there's nothing darker in the entire kingdom of Rune Midgard and republic of Shwartzvald than Glast Heim, I thought you could use it."

Kat looked at the sage and smiled.

"Thanks, Debora."

Kat opened the book and began to skim through its contents. Debora sat beside her friend and watched her as she intently studied the tome. Kat's suddenly stopped when she came upon a picture. It showed several men and women in armor and mounted on what looked like the living versions of Nightmares. They looked like Abysmal Knights, although they were alive and looked nowhere near abysmal. She began to read the words underneath the picture.

**_The Order of Royal Knights of Glast Heim, also known as Angel Knights, were the soldiers and protectors of ancient Glast Heim. Their loyalty to their King was only surpassed by their loyalty to God and to the people they serve._**

**_These knights followed a strict code of conduct, which stressed the virtues of humility, honesty, kindness, charity, honor, and fear of God. Because of their great faith, they were known to be able use holy powers to a small extent, but with great efficiency. When not in armor, they were like ordinary citizens, some were farmers, teachers, laborer and pillars of families._**

**_Their first lord is God, to whom they offer their lives and from whom they gain their power. Their second lord are the people, the common men and women of Glast Heim, to whom they vow their eternal loyalty and service. A ruler of Glast Heim would only have the order's allegiance if he has proven himself a God-fearing man and devoted to the service of the people._**

_'They are like a mix of knights and crusaders' _Kat thought to herself.

**_Yet even with their power and devotion, a great and terrible fall awaited the Royal Knights. When the great shadow began to fall upon the city, the entire order of the Royal Knights died trying to prevent it. The order was then turned into a dark mockery of its former self. Their souls and bodies were twisted and corrupted into evil_**

**_From then on, they were known as Abysmal Knights, the blind servants of the black city's new lord. These black knights then turned on the people they had sworn to protect and defiled all that their once noble order stood for._**

**_With Glast Heim now in ruin, the abysmal knights became the sentinels of the dark city forever bound to their dark master. Though their bodies withered away, the corruption that gripped their soul didn't. The black armors now contain nothing but the blackened spirits of these once noble and holy warriors._**

As Kat finished reading, she began to understand what had happened to Jays. Evil has gripped his soul and corrupted in. With this realization, doubt that she could rescue her beloved knight began to bud in her heart.

_'Could I turn him back from this evil? Do I have the power save Jays?'_

Kat quickly turned the pages to find a possible way to help her beloved. Her page turning was stopped again by a picture. Her eyes went wide.

_'This…this…'_

The picture showed a skeleton clothed in dark, tattered, yet regal green robes. Giant skulls served as shoulder armor while two horns protruded horizontally from its head. A halo surrounded by a black aura floated over its head, and a pentagram shined behind the monstrosity.

Debora noticed the sudden change in her friend's face. The crusader's eyes became clouded.

"Kat…?"

The crusaders grip on the book began to tighten. Her hands began to tremble.

"Kat."

Suddenly, Kat's eyes turned from clouded brown to bloody red. A fiery aura burst from her body causing the sage to be thrown off the bed.

"KAT!!!!"

Panicking, Debora used her psychic ability to throw the book out of Kat's hands. Once the tome was out of her hands, the crusader went back to her former self. The sage quickly went to her quivering friend.

"Kat, are you okay?"

Kat looked at her friend. Her eyes had a look of shock and fear in them.

"Debora, what happened to me?"

The crusader broke down and cried on the sage's shoulder. Debora held her friend as she eyed the book wearily. It was still opened on the page where the picture was. Below the image were the words…

**_The Dark Lord of Glast Heim

* * *

_**

The master looked upon his servant from a special viewing globe. The abysmal knight had been sitting in the courtyard for almost two hours, doing nothing but stroking the hair of the servant girl that slept on his lap.

The master's eyes narrowed into slits. This scene was not new to him. He had seen this exact same event centuries before, and it proved to have been a bad omen for his part.

_'I must eliminate that servant girl before she upsets my plans…'_

_'…just as she did when she was still alive.'

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: MALIGAYANG PASKO!!!!**

(or for you non-Filipino speaking people: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!)


	7. Master and Apprentice: As the dawn break

**Disclaimer: The following is a story made using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respected owners. Any similarities with other stories from other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

* * *

"_Kat, time to wake up."_

_A muffled moan came under the sheets. Shaking his head, Jays grabbed a handful of bed sheets and pulled. The cloth flew off the bed, revealing a girl hugging a large pillow. She was very much asleep._

_The swordsman sighed._

"_Kat, c'mon. Wake up already."_

"_Hmmm...I'm the greatest knight that ever lived." Went the barely audible reply._

_Jays let out another sigh. He had been with Kat for almost two years now, training and guiding the now ten year old swordswoman. For him those were two years well spent. He could no longer see himself without the girl by his side. She always made him smile and laugh, lighting up the dreary wonderer's life he had always known…_

…_there are, however, disadvantages in being fifteen and living with a person five years your junior. _

_Thinking of how to wake up his young charge, an idea came into Jays' mind. He decided to put it into action._

"_Hey, Kat. Santa Poring is here. He has a present for you."_

_Immediately, the little girl sat up and began to look around the room._

"_Santa Poring? Where? Where?"_

_Failing to see the folklore figure in question, Kat looked up to her mentor. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face._

"_Santa Poring isn't here, is he?"_

"_Nope, sorry."_

_The little girl's shoulders slumped. Jays couldn't help but smile at Kat. She knelt on the bed with her hands rolled up in front. Her slumped shoulders made her right sleeve sag, revealing her shoulder. There was even a pout on her lips_

'_She's so adorable.' Jays caught himself think._

"_I really hate it when you do that, you know, Jays."_

"_Well, if you woke up when I told you to, you might have seen him. Now, get up and take a bath."_

"_Aw, do I have to?"_

"_Yes, you have to. Even the greatest knight of all must start her day right."_

_Kat puffed out in annoyance but did what her mentor said. After a few minutes Kat was out the bathroom, wearing her swordsman uniform blouse and skirt. The two then began to help each other put on their armor. Soon enough, they were in front of the mirror, finishing up their attire._

"_Okay, I'm ready!" Kat said in an excited voice._

"_No. Not yet."_

_The little girl looked at her mentor with a questioning look. She was surprised when he handed her a nicely wrapped box. She looked back at Jays._

"_What's this?"_

"_Didn't I tell you that Santa Poring came with a present for you?"_

_Kat looked at the box again and carefully unwrapped it. She lifted the lid and gasped. In the middle of the box was a brand new kitty band. Jays looked at how speechless the little swordswoman was and smiled. Taking the accessory, he pulled Kat in front of him and put the cat eared headband atop her head._

_Kat then spun around and hugged Jays. He hugged her back._

"_Shall we go now, miss 'Greatest Knight in the World'?"_

"_Meow!" said the little cat-girl swordie._

_

* * *

As the morning broke that day on Juno, birds sang in the branches of a tree. The sunlight drifted through the window as the young lady occupying the room awoke. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She felt really refreshed today._

The room's door opened and the young lady smiled at the new comer.

"Good morning, Debora."

"Good morning, Kat. You seem happy this morning."

"I am. I had nice dream last night. "

The sage smiled at this. It was good to hear that the crusader slept well even after that harrowing experience with the book.

Kat then noticed a piece of parchment on Debora's hand.

"What's that?"

"A letter from master Psyke."

She gave the letter the Kat, who quickly read it.

"We're being summoned." Said the crusader.

"Not only us." the sage responded "The entire team."

* * *

As the morning broke in Morroc, dozens of people were already making their way around the dessert town. Merchants were quick to set up their shops as thieves were equally busy preparing for a new day of thievery.

From the second floor window of an inn, a young man with sandy hair observed the activity. His hair fell in front of his face, covering his eyes. He was wearing the trappings of a rogue, minus the shirt at the moment.

A knock on the door was heard. The young man stood up and opened it.

The inn attendant looked through the slightly opened door and on to the occupants. She saw the young man with shadowed eyes…

…and the half naked little girl sleeping on the bed.

"Had fun last night?" the attendant asked, looking at the child under the covers.

"Yes, it tired her out though."

The attendant smiled. "So what happened?"

"Aki, do you need anything other than the highlights of my night life?"

The attendant pouted then pulled a letter from her apron.

"This came in this morning."

The rogue quickly skimmed the letter and looked back at Aki.

"I have some things to do in Geffen and I'm taking the little one with me. Would it be okay if I asked you to watch over the room while we're gone?"

"Sure, no problem." Aki said. "Just don't forget this month's rent. You just paid last month's yesterday. I never understood why you're always late on your payments. I mean, you're the best arena fighter in Morroc and you win EVERY night. Plus you're a rouge and…"

The rouge closed the door. He didn't want to hear the young lady's rants right now.

He went to the bed where the little girl slept. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he began to wake her up.

"Wake up, little one."

Slowly, her eyes opened. She then was greeted by the shadowed, yet smiling face of the rogue.

"Damon?"

"Still tired, Iza?"

"Yes." the little girl said, "That blacksmith and her orc warrior were stronger than I thought."

"Well, we still beat them." Damon said. "Anyway, you'll have to sleep on the road. We need to go to Geffen."

"Very well."

With the movement of the sheets, one could see Iza move her lower body. But instead of legs, a long, brown, scaly tail touched the floor.

Iza was an Isis.

She began to slither towards the bathroom. She was half way there when Damon called her.

"Iza."

"Yes, Damon?"

"The next time you sleep beside me, I think it would be better if you were to wear a top. Aki knows what's going on between us, but other people might think differently."

Damon looked strait at Iza with loving eyes

"Is that alright, my daughter?"

Iza smiled.

"Very well, father."

* * *

As the dawn broke that day, the city of Alberta was already awake and bustling. Merchants were setting up their goods as sailors and harbor workers readied ships and cargo. It seemed another uneventful day for the port-city.

**_BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!_**

An explosion was heard in the direction of one of the large mansions of the city. Smoke was clearly seen coming from one of the small warehouses beside it.

Hearing the explosion, a crusader and priestess tandem quickly began to run towards the area.

"Don't bother."

They were stopped by a female voice. They were surprised to see it came from one of the local town guards.

"Didn't you see what happened? Why are you stopping us?" the crusader asked.

The guard walked up to them.

"You two obviously aren't from around here. That house belongs to a very rich family. Their daughter lives there. She's an alchemist and a darn good one at that. She's really nice but a bit eccentric sometimes.

It's a common occurrence here nowadays. No one ever gets hurt and some people even use the explosions as a wake up call, since it happens at the same hour at the same day every week"

"What do you think she's doing in there, making some new kind of flame bottle?" The priestess asked

"Nope"

The guard began to walk away.

"She's trying to make instant coffee."

Soon enough, a young lady with blue hair tied into four ponytails shuffled out of the smoking warehouse. She had a dizzy look on her face (J.A.: think squiggly lines for eyes) and was covered by a substance that distinctly smelled like coffee beans.

After walking a few crooked steps, she collapsed with a slight thud. A few seconds later, she suddenly sat up, produced a notebook and pen out of nowhere, and began to scribble.

"Trial number 626 was still a failure, but I will not give up. I will become the benefactor of mankind. I will become a proponent of its advancement…"

The alchemist stood up and stuck a pose.

"…I will invent instant coffee. (insert maniacal laughter here)"

"But not before you get yourself cleaned up."

In a flash the alchemist found herself brought inside the house, stripped and submerged in a bathtub inside one of many bathrooms in the mansion. She was getting scrubbed down from head to toe by several maids. A tall and stern looking lady was beside the tub and looking down at blue haired young lady.

The alchemist looked up to the woman.

"Aww, Nana. Why did you take me from my dramatic moment just now?"

"Dramatic moment?" the lady said indignantly, "I beg your pardon, lady Marie Curie, but I cannot allow you the just stand out there covered in that filthy substance for passerby's to see. Its bad enough you have to wear such inappropriate clothing. Honestly, I can't believe such a dignified and honorable organization as the Alchemist Guild would actually allow their female members to where such revealing clothing. "

"But I like that uniform. It makes me feel sexy." Marie said with a grin on her face.

The governess was about to comment on the answer when another servant came into the bathroom with a letter to the young mistress. The older lady was about to read it when Marie snatched it away.

"Oh boy. We have a mission. That means I'll be able to see Damon."

The governess flinched as she heard the rogue's name. She's always had reservations about the uncouth young man and how much the lady Marie seems to be smitten by him.

But at the moment she had other worries.

"Lady Marie, get yourself clothed first before going out!"

* * *

As the morning broke that day on the abbey of St. Capitolina, its first rays entered a large room, wherein burned several candles on stands. In the middle of the room, a monk sat in meditation.

Or more appropriately, levitated.

The monk was young. Yet in contrast, his hair was bright white. Another peculiarity on the young man was his blinker. This was an odd choice of accessory considering he was already blind since birth.

He had been like this since last night. He had meant to go to sleep, until a vision came upon him.

In this vision, he beheld a battle. There, on a battlefield of ruined structures and blighted ground, were three figures. One seemed completely made up of shadow and darkness. The others were knights, one wearing black armor and carrying two swords, the other clad in white armor wielding a great shield.

The armor clad warriors where a tandem, a fact revealed as they fought together, side by side, against the shadow. Their styles of combat where different from any the monk has ever seen. The way they complimented each other were also different. The sword wielding knight blocked the shadow's attacks while the one with the shield was more clearly inclined to be on the offensive.

During the course of the battle, the shadow was able to seize the obsidian clad warrior. It seemed sap out the dark knight's energy as the white armored warrior looked on helplessly. For a moment the shadow seemed please by this turn of events, but as it tried to let go of its prey, the black warrior clung tightly to the shadow. The shadow soon began the wince and squirm, as if it could not contain the power gathering within.

At this point the white clad warrior began to act again. It summoned it energy into its shield. This was to be the final blow, yet the white one hesitated, afraid of hitting its dark companion. The black knight looked the white one and nodded.

And with that, the final blow was struck.

It was here that the vision ended, and the monk started to meditate on its meaning.

'_A battle with a force so great that the powers of light and dark must join forces.'_

He had heard of the recent incidents in Glast Heim. The possibility of the dark city being the battlefield had crossed his mind, yet the kingdom of Rune Midgard has many ruined cities, so it could be any on of them.

'_A sword that defends and a shield that attacks.'_

Of all of the warriors and the battle styles he knows, crusaders were the most known to use shields as an offensive weapon. Their discipline also allows them to use holy or 'white' energy.

But the black knights were a different story.

There were on only two known black knights the monk knew of, the Abysmal Knight, and its more powerful counterpart, the Bloody Knight. Both had the power of darkness at their disposal, both were covered in black armor, and, unfortunately, both didn't use double swords and both were unlikely candidates for aiding the light.

'_Too many questions, too little answers. That's not good.'_

The monk's contemplating was interrupted b a knock on his door. An acolyte came in.

"Brother Lorenzo, a letter has arrived for you."

The monk took the piece of paper and ran his hands on its surface. He may be blind, but he could feel the impressions on the paper left behind by the pen. He could even discern different handwritings through this means.

As his fingers scanned the parchment, Lorenzo moved his lips as if reading the message itself. From the imprints of the pen strokes, he knew it was from someone with not much physical strength, but with a great bearing of authority. The wear on the paper gave the impression of urgency. Even the smell of the paper told him where it was written. The monk immediately knew who it was from.

When he reached the bottom, he lowered the piece of paper and looked to the acolyte's direction, as if he could see the lad.

"Please tell Pastor Muhae that I would be leaving for Geffen immediately. I have business to attend to."

The young man bowed and left the room.

'_The vision's meaning will be revealed to me in due time.'_

Lowering his feet to stand up, the monk tucked his hand within the folds of his cloak, taking out a blue gemstone. Rolling the azure stone in his hand for few seconds, he then returned it back in its place.

'_Nah, I need the exercise anyway.'_

* * *

As the dawn broke that day on Comodo, several of the city's establishments could be seen cleaning up after another night of partying. Clubs and discos were being turned inside out in order to make sure they would be well prepared for the coming nightfall. Service crews were taking in their orders of food and drinks as security personnel made sure last night's earnings were transported safely to where the were suppose to go.

Observing the activity from the balcony of a large house, a pink haired young woman stood leaning against the railings. This had always been her routine. She would wake up, make herself some tea, and watch the rising sun and the waking city as she waited for her partner to rouse himself.

A sound to her right caught her attention. A young man wearing a sparkling suit and holding a bouquet of flowers was trying to climb to her balcony using the scaffolding for her vines. He was babbling about how beautiful she was and how he loved her and how he wanted her to be his bride.

A large vain began to show on the young lady's forehead. Out of nowhere she took out a whip and hit the young suitor on his hands, causing him to fall in to a fairly large rose bush. He jumped up and ran screaming from agony.

"Another day, another cactus suitor, eh Lucky?"

The young lady in question turned around and saw a young man with brown hair coming towards her.

"They never learn, Kirk. Everyday they trespass on our property and ruin my peace and quite. They were asking for it."

Kirk stepped forward and took the fuming girl in his arms. Lucky instantly began to calm down as she leaned back to put her head on the young man's shoulder.

"Can't they understand that we're already married?"

Kirk and Lucky had been the best of friends ever since their childhood days in Payon. Fate, and their parents, seemed to have conspired to make sure they would always be together and by the age of nine they were already engaged. Not that two minded this small detail. Both had become hopelessly in love with each other.

So by the age of eighteen, they were man and wife.

Both were accomplished archers. But they found their calling in dance and song. So it came as no surprise that they took the road to stardom together. They became the bard-dancer tandem known as the Elves, a name given to them because of their choice in earpieces. For a while it was fun, until their fame began to interfere with their personal lives. Because of that, they decided to announce their exit from the stage life.

"Don't worry." Kirk said as he stroked the hair of his child bride "We'll be retiring from showbiz today, remember. Frankly, I'm also getting tired of those fan girls. I like being a bard with his dancer-bride, but the simple life is starting to appeal to me again."

"It seems that the Elves will be saying good-bye soon." Lucky said.

The couple's sweet moment was broken when a knock was heard at their door. Kirk opened it and saw it was a house maid. He took the latter, thanked the girl, and went back in.

"It seems the Elves still have one more show to perform." the bard said and gave the letter to the dancer in front of him.

"Well, I can could get tired of showbiz, but these missions never grow old." She said with a smile.

* * *

As the dawn broke that day on Glast Heim, the ruined city remained gloomy and dark. The thick, black clouds that hung above its ruins prevented any form of light or heat to enter the city.

In the middle of this shadowy place, a pair of ruby eyes slowly opened. It blinked once, and the body it came with jerked up. The ruby eyes looked around, confusion apparent in their scarlet depts. It was not the place where these eyes had opened up to that caused them such bewilderment, but the act that it has just performed.

Alice **woke up**.

The eternal servant girl had not once fallen into slumber, not once closed her eyes to rest, not once laid her head to sleep. Never in the past centuries had sleep come to visit her and scatter his sand upon her eyes. This had been her first night's sleep in a very, very, very long time.

Whatever power that bound her to the lord of the city seemed to have released her from such essential mortal needs as rest and nourishment. So it came as a great surprise that she had just awoken.

And there was another thing.

Alice looked at her hands. For some strange reason they looked different. Not only that, her entire body felt different. She could not put her finger on it, but she felt somewhat lighter inside. She felt as if a great constricting weight was removed from her. Her eyes seemed to see clearer now. She ran her fingers across her body and sensation that had become foreign to her started to come back.

It was then that she noticed that her abysmal knight was nowhere to be seen. Any trace that was left of him with her was the dark cape covering here, and the nightmare that stood watch over her.

Climbing down the slab of stone she lay on, Alice walked to the ghost horse. Slowly she lifted her hand to touch the beast. It snorted and shook its head, making her flinch. Gathering her courage, she tried again. This time, it allowed her to touch it. Alice smiled. It was a strange feeling. It was like touching fog at first, but as she went further it began to solidify slightly.

"D…do…you…know…w…where…m…m…my…papa…is?"

Alice was slightly surprised at the sounds that came out of her mouth. One moment she was thinking the words, the next thing she knew she was speaking them.

Speaking. It was another thing that had become alien to her. She had never said anything through her long years in Glast Heim. She had all but forgotten the sound of her voice.

As if understanding the servant girl, the nightmare took a few steps forward then looked back at the girl. Alice knew it was signaling her to follow. They walked through the courtyard until they came to what they were looking for.

In front of them, the servant stood swinging his sword at invisible enemies. He had his mask and most of his armor off. His hair flew around with his every movement. His eyes held an intenseness in them. He was fully concentrated on what he was doing.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the nightmare and Alice approach. He lowered his sword and walk towards them. When they were but a few steps apart he stopped and regarded the servant girl with a scrutinizing eye. Her wounds seemed to be quickly healing. He also noticed that there was something different with her, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Alice felt a great deal of anxiousness as she stood under the gaze of her abysmal knight. Her eyes wondered around to avoid his, and then rested on the black cape in her arms. She promptly lifted it to the man in front of him, who took it, turned around and draped it over himself. He took a sideways glance at Alice. She stood there looking at his sword.

"Do you wish to learn how to fight?"

Ruby eyes went wide with surprise as they looked at the abysmal knight. Once again he spoke.

"Do you wish to learn how to fight?"

After a few seconds Alice nodded her head. The servant walked back to where he was practicing his sword play and beckoned Alice to follow. He gave her a long branch, almost as long as her broom. He then began to instruct her.

It was almost second nature to the servant. He chose to teach Alice the ways of the spear, since the girl had handled brooms of the same length in the past. He taught her basic strikes, maneuvers, and countermeasures. He was patient with her, letting her take her time to familiarize herself with the new information.

Teaching her seemed so familiar to him, yet at the same time so distant.

'_Had I been your teacher…'_

'…_Kat?'_


End file.
